Ius Primae Noctis
by Aretee
Summary: Edward wants to consummate his relationship with Bella, but an ancient custom must be honored first for the satisfaction of the perspective lovers. This is a dark departure from canon. Read with that in mind. **Stephenie Meyer may not approve what I have done with her characters, but I thank her for providing me fodder.


**A/N: So this is truly a one shot (I made that claim on my last story that is now up to 35 chapters) and my first attempt at a pure smut. Let me know what you think as reviews=love. **

* * *

"What if he doesn't like me?" I exhaled heavily as Edward's lips traced down my neck leaving a trail of sweet smelling venom that sent thrilling chills down my spine when he blew on it. Things were getting very physical in our relationship, but Edward insisted that I meet his father before they progressed any further.

"Bella," he almost moaned, "how could he not. You are so pleasing in every way." His lips dipped to the place where my pulse would have thumped when I was human and his suction would have brought my blood to the surface leaving a purple bruise. All it did now was stoke the desire I had felt since the blood lust ebbed a little.

"He won't mind my red eyes?" I said craning my neck back to allow him better access. God, being a vampire heightened all the senses, sensations, and emotions. It was Edward who found me and changed me. The lure of my blood drew him near me but the silence of my thoughts in his mind compelled him more than his thirst. He drank enough to enjoy, but not enough to kill and then the venom changed me. It was my love that fueled my desire to give him my life-blood and it was his love for me that gave me immortality.

I try not to remember the burning. I do, however, like to remember draining the life-blood from the lowlife sack of shit that left my mother a blubbering, weak mess addicted to meth. That made the burning worth it. My father's blood was a nice chaser to her tainted blood which literally left a bad taste in my mouth. Edward explained to me his family tried to limit their diet to animals in an effort to keep attention from themselves, but that no one would miss a crack whore and a lowlife, dead-beat bastard maker. They were both in serious trouble with too many people to number and no one would care enough to really investigate.

"Come on." He breathed in my ear and then bit my earlobe. "I really want to fuck you and I can't until you meet Carlisle." His vulgarity only turned me on more. As a human I had been willing to submit to any treatment my dead-beat lowlife parents subjected me to in exchange for any scrap of parental affection. I was aware of that emotional need which turned me into a prude, shunning the advances of the high school boys that tried very hard to break down my walls. I knew they just wanted in my pants and I wasn't going to become another teen pregnancy statistic because my daddy didn't love me enough. But, my new body, with its heightened senses, made me feel powerful and secure. I wasn't going to take any more shit from anyone and I was going to do what I wanted because it made me feel good. And Edward was making me feel good. I wanted to fuck him, too.

"So what did you call it again?" His hand ghosted across my breast and I tried to push into it. He moved it away quickly. I groaned at being unfulfilled.

"Ius Primae Noctis." His hand fisted in my hair and gently pulled my head back again. "I can't touch you until Carlisle has had a chance to…prepare you." He continued to lick and suck up and down my neck as he explained. "He's the head of our coven so he must approve any new members anyway."

"Yeah. I got that." I replied a little frustrated. He stopped at the change of tone in my voice. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by prepare and never really cared for Latin terms. They all sounded the same to me and they all seemed pretentious.

"I hate that I don't know what you're thinking." But he smiled at the same time. "Maybe I can bribe it out of you later." He growled in a sultry tone. "Come on, you are going to have a good time." He promised. "Carlisle, and my family, are very…talented." I grinned at him and kissed him, nipping on his bottom lip, as I pulled the handle on his brand new Audi. I was very careful not to destroy it with my new strength that I hadn't entirely learned to control. He bought the car simply because I admired one I saw in a movie we watched right after my change.

I followed him into the house and inhaled to get my bearings. I found that scent was the greatest acquisition in this new life. I could smell things before I heard or saw them. The taste of Edward's venom combined with his smell left me light headed even though that feeling, caused by oxygen deprivation, shouldn't exist in vampires. It must be some kind of pheromone. I could smell so many different scents ranging from floral to musky. The roses from the vase near the door provided the source for the strongest scent, but I could differentiate five to six other vampire scents, but I would have to meet them to determine who was who. I could hear them in different parts of the house talking quietly. It was only a murmur, so I couldn't make out any words and wondered if that was done purposely.

"Come. Let's go straight to Carlisle's study before you meet the others. I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you for very long. What have you done to me?" He asked and I just smiled since I couldn't blush anymore. He had been asking that question since he first appeared in my bedroom in the middle of the night and revealed to me who and what he was.

"The feeling is mutual. Take me to your leader." I meant it to be a snarky play on old B alien movies, but considering what I had learned over the past few weeks…well the words held more truth than humor. Edward chuckled anyway. We climbed a flight of stairs and he led me down a cream colored hallway where the walls were decorated with the most eclectic array of art I had ever seen. I really liked it and I was going to have to come back and study each piece.

We stopped outside a set of double oak doors. This was the source of the musky scent and I really enjoyed it. It was very similar to Edward's scent so it had a similar effect on me. I could hear the pages of a book being turned and I knew that we could be heard outside this doorway by whomever we could hear inside.

"Don't be nervous." He crooned. "You're beautiful, smart, wonderful," he ran his nose from the base of my neck to my jawline inhaling along his slow journey, "and mouthwateringly delectable. Remember that and he won't be able to help himself." He waggled his eyebrows at me. "Ius Primae Noctis, and then come back to me." He turned and walked down the hallway leaving me alone with only one glance back. God, I really needed to relieve this tension Edward had helped build in me so I might as well get this over with.

I reached for the doorknob and turned it. I felt like it was stupid to knock if he knew I was out here so I didn't. I closed the door silently behind me and leaned up against it. Across the dimly lit study that was lined with shelves of books sat a gorgeous blonde vampire who peered over his book at me. His friendly smile set me at ease and his buttery eyes closed as he inhaled taking in my scent as I had done with his outside his office.

"Bella." He stated. "It is very nice to finally meet you." I closed my eyes at the soothing tone of his sultry voice and when I opened them again his face was only inches from mine. "Edward has not exaggerated your beauty." He dipped his nose along my neck just as Edward had done in the hallway. "Nor your scent. Your blood must have been very pleasing to him." I felt his tongue test the flesh under my jaw; it was brief and not meant to be erotic, I was pretty sure. But that didn't keep my body from responding. "I see he has marked you with his venom. I always did like his flavor." He grinned.

I took in the carved features of his handsome face including his golden eyes which were still so strange to me. They were very much like Edwards, but flecked with blue. The flecks of green in Edward's yellow eyes made them appear warmer to me. I didn't look at my own red eyes very closely because they were still so startling, but Carlisle studied them.

"You drank the blood of your parents I hear." He stated, but not in a harsh and judging tone. "They were not good people I've been informed." He ran a finger along my jaw in a paternal manner offering comfort for a perceived loss.

"No." It was all I could think of to say. I didn't have very kind feelings towards the people who donated an egg and some sperm for my existence and my transformation only intensified my animosity. His finger stopped at my chin and lifted it so he could look in my eyes.

"Good. They've given you fire and I like that, Isabella." He moved his lips closer to mine and exhaled. As I breathed in the breath he shared with me, my arousal increased. He could smell it and smiled.

"Are you familiar with Ius Primae Noctis, Isabella?" I shook my head and wondered why it didn't bother me that he used my full name like it did when anyone else used it. "But you know what it means?" He pressed. I hesitated slightly and shook my head again.

"It means that I receive the gift of your virtue. I don't always require it, but Edward insisted." He said. His hand came to my waist and with them a flood of desire coursed through me like the sea had broken through its levy. My body didn't mind that this sublime creature wanted to deflower me, but my head and heart wondered why Edward would insist.

"Edward insisted?" I asked as another wave of desire swept over me leaving my voice breathy. His hands had cupped my breasts over my thin cotton shirt and he pressed his hips into mine showing he was feeling the same kind of desire for me.

"Is that going to bother you?" He moved his lips so close that the brushed mine when he asked. I answered by kissing him. His lips were firm and demanding and when his tongue ran along my bottom lip I opened my mouth to grant it access. His body pressed me against the doors and his hands tore my shirt by the seams and the pieces fell to the floor. I had given up wearing a bra when my body turned to stone. What was the point?

He pulled his mouth from mine and I gasped into the void and his gaze lowered to my ample breasts that were peaked with arousal.

"Is your wife going to mind?" I asked as his hand, warm against my own cool skin, cupped one breast and his mouth claimed the other. My head slammed back against the door as his razor sharp teeth clamped down on my nipple. The other was kneaded and massaged between Carlisle's expert thumb and index finger. The new sensations doubled the desire that had been building since I awoke from the blazing hell of my transformation.

"No. She's going to watch." He murmured when he finally detached his mouth from the rock hard pebble of my nipple. He lifted his head up and nodded to the balcony just above his desk. "Isabella, this is Esme." There stood a statuesque brunette in a satin gown like a goddess in traditional Roman dress upon her marble pedestal. "Say hello to Isabella, Esme."

"Hello, Isabella." She smiled at me wistfully. "Don't take too long, Love. I'll want him soon." The comment should have appalled me, but only titillated me more. Before I knew what my body was doing I felt my hips grind into Carlisle's hardened cock. I heard him chuckle in my ear.

"So eager, Isabella." He gave my skirt the same treatment as my top which left me standing against the door in just my underwear and shoes. "Tell me, are you eager to do this with me, or am I just the gateway to Edward?" His hand reached between my legs and his finger brushed my engorged clitoris and brought a strangled moan to my lips that he swallowed with a greedy kiss.

"Carlisle, that's a cruel thing to ask of our newborn who hasn't had time to harness her desires. It also doesn't help when Jasper is intensifying her previous mood." Esme quipped from her perch. I didn't understand the last part. Edward had spoken of his brother named Jasper but I really didn't care while Carlisle's fingers explored a part of my body where only I had traveled before.

"You're right, Esme. Jasper's skills do make this a little easier, but you know how I like to have my fun." His gaze held mine during this whole conversation as I was powerless to look away.

"You spent too much time with Aro. He has made you curious about the oddest things." Esme said. "Lay her down already before her legs give out. You're going to make her cum standing up and that's not the best way nor is it your purpose." She began walking toward the spiral staircase that landed behind and enormous antique wooden desk.

"You know better than I do, Dear." Carlisle said. I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out of my panties. I was left wanting and unfulfilled again. "Don't worry, Isabella. I'm just moving you to the couch so that you'll be more comfortable." He lifted me so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist and as he carried me to the couch he watched my breasts bounce up and down despite his fluid movements. A smile caught the corner of his mouth. "Yes, I do approve so far." He muttered as he laid me on the couch and attacked my nipples again.

"Our son has been a good boy." Carlisle bragged to Esme. "I can only taste him on her neck." His lips and tongue made an intricate and blazing path along my abdomen and it only took one yank to remove the fragile lace that served as my underwear.

"Good God, Carlisle. We have to keep her now because you've destroyed all her clothing. But," she thought for a moment, "that will make Alice happy." Esme laughed.

"Alice is already prepared." Carlisle said and then his warm tongue flattened against my clit with one long sensuous swipe. I groaned with pleasure and didn't give a fuck about my clothing. There was a needling thought about Edward and fidelity poking in the back of my mind but I couldn't hang on to it. The more I tried to heed the fleeting thought the more I wanted Carlisle to continue what he was doing.

"Jasper really is very good." Carlisle's muffled voice came from where his head was buried between my legs. Maybe he should dial it back just a little bit."

"She's resisting too much." A male voice sounded from outside the door. "She'll maul you if I do. Her loyalty spikes when I pull back."

"Ah, very good. May be we should explain what is happening to her and why." Esme suggested.

"You do it." I thought that was a very good idea because I didn't like it when Carlisle spoke. It took his attention from the swirling and probing of his tongue that was tightening the urgent knot in my core. I felt two fingers slide inside me and a gasped at the sensation. "Yes, it is very necessary." He said. He seemed to hit a barrier that kept him from penetrating the place I wanted him to touch most. I groaned again in anticipation and bucked my hips hoping for release.

His tongue continued to circle and plunge while Esme's voice filtered through the lust filled haze that seemed to clog my ears and mute all other senses. "Isabella, you were a virgin before Edward changed you which left your hymen intact. This is going to be very painful to remedy and Edward can't bring himself to hurt you in such a way. If this barrier," Carlisle poked at it again as if to demonstrate her words, "is not removed then you will not get to enjoy this physical pleasure which is greatly heightened as a vampire." My breathing, though not necessary, was heavy and came in erratic pants and I could feel myself on the edge of a great cliff and I wanted nothing more than to jump off that cliff. If all that stood between jumping off that cliff was a little bit of pain, I'd endure it!

"If you do not want to experience this pain, all you have to do is say stop, and Carlisle will cease his ministrations and you and Edward can resume your relationship as it has been." The thought of Carlisle stopping right now made no sense to my brain or body. I knew if he stopped what he was doing I would shatter into a thousand pieces and I couldn't let that happen.

"Please!" I cried. "Don't stop. I can take it. Please!" I continued to chant please and Esme's smile spread across her face lighting the whole room.

"Good, girl. I think you are perfect choice for our son. Carlisle finish her off so she understands the power of what she can feel to help her endure the pain." His lips clamped down on my hardened mound and he sucked it while flicking it with his hard, stone tongue. I screamed with pleasure as wave after wave of delectable erotic joy flooded through my body. My hips convulsed but Carlisle's mouth stayed firmly rooted to my nub until the ecstasy was complete and I lay in a naked, heaving, panting mess.

In a moment I heard the clinking of a belt buckle as well as the sound of fabric landing on the floor. I looked up and Carlisle was naked from the waist down and crawling up my body. His hands slid under my thighs and he pulled my body toward the end of the couch which resembled a chaise lounge used in movie psychiatrist's offices. Kneeling on the floor in front me I felt him line himself up with my entrance which dripped venom caused by both Edward's teasing before I entered the library, but also the intense orgasm that Carlisle had just elicited from me with his mouth.

"God, I hope Edward knows how to do that." I whispered. Both Esme and Carlisle laughed at that. I could still smell Edward and it was both comforting and a little guilt inducing. I had just allowed his father to go down on me and I really enjoyed it…while his mother watched. But they said Edward insisted because he could not bear to cause me the pain that was necessary to break a vampire hymen. Then I felt fear for the first time.

"I'm sure you'll find his technique pleasurable as well." Esme responded. "Carlisle, hurry before she loses her nerve."

His hands ran over my folds and his thumbs teased me clit again. Desire pulled again in my gut and my own hands found my breasts as I began to tease my own nipples and rock against him.

"This is going to be painful, Isabella. I will have to break the hymen with several thrusts and then my semen will prevent it from reattaching." Carlisle explain.

"I can do it after it's broken." I heard Edward's husky voice. "Let my venom seal the breach, please." He asked. He seemed to appear from no where, but that explained why I could smell him. I guess he didn't think I betrayed him if he was standing here waiting to finish this necessary task.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Carlisle." Esme agreed. "Sort of sweet and then you can finish on me."

"Perfect." Carlisle said. He never stopped his foreplay and I was so ready to have something inside of me I just groaned.

"Hurry." I panted. "Please!" I begged.

The sound of screeching metal accompanied the pain that ripped through my body as Carlisle slammed his rock hard dick deep within me. He wasn't kidding and it hurt. The degree to which all my senses had been heightened was also applied to pain. I was glad they showed me what an orgasm could feel like because this pain was almost unbearable. The power and speed of his motion gave my body no possibility for resistance and the barrier reluctantly but abruptly gave way. I screamed trying to release the pain through my mouth but it didn't help and it only seemed to upset Edward immensely. The look on his face stifled my need to vocalize my pain as I didn't want to add to his.

"Just a few more, Isabella, and then we're through. I promise." Carlisle grunted. "Fuck you're tight. Esme, get ready, please!"

I looked at Edward as Carlisle slammed into me two more times; each time the screeching lessened. Edward was completely naked stroking himself, doubling Carlisle's speed. I bit my lip as the pain was finally replaced by pleasure and the sight of Edward stroking himself excited me even more. I released my lip from my teeth and opened my mouth.

"Edward…" His name spilled out with lust and desire and all of a sudden I didn't want Carlisle on top of me or in me anymore. Carlisle pulled out of me without a word and disappeared from my view. And suddenly Edward was there with me, filling my senses with his scent, taste, and sound.

"Edward." I breathed and my sigh was devoured by his kiss as his penetration filled me with his love and not just his lust and another orgasm began to stir in my belly.

"You aren't angry with me for…I…" I didn't know how to tell him that what Carlisle did felt so good. His rhythm picked up a bit and became more demanding.

"Oh, Bella-love." I love how he made that all one word. "Let us finish this so you can heal properly and then I will explain it all. Your emotions were boosted to feel that. Just concentrate on this…on us right now." He leaned in the kiss me again and then leaned back on his heels to get more leverage. His thrusts became more insistent and his thumb found my clit. My panting increased and I realized that my moans were joined by those of Esme's, though theirs were some distance away.

"Baby, play with your nipples, again. That was hot." Edward whispered at me and his thrusts increased in both speed and intensity. I did as he instructed and the pressure that was building that urgent knot suddenly released its energy and I screamed my pleasure again. Edward pounded into me a few more times and there was an explosion of liquid inside me that seemed to sooth the burn that had taken a backseat to the pleasure. Edward pulled out of me, but inserted his fingers. I felt a painful, but short tug and the soothing feeling again. His venom was healing me just like he had turned me into this glorious creature.

I lay shuddering in the aftermath of our orgasms as he kissed his way back up my body and wrapped himself around me. "That was so worth it." I murmured.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen this way." He whispered into my ear. "I couldn't have caused you that kind of pain after watching you burn for three days. I'm so sorry." He peppered my neck with kisses and his hands stroked my breasts tickling just a little causing me to giggle. "Carlisle is a doctor and I knew that he and Esme would handle it in the most professional way."

I flipped around to face him. "Why was I so attracted to him? Someone mentioned your brother…Jasper. What did he mean I'd tear Carlisle apart if he backed off? Does he have a gift like you?" I asked. Edward smiled and nodded. Our legs entwined like we'd been doing this for decades.

"Jasper can influence mood and he had a difficult time over riding your loyalty. Which I must say made me very happy since I can't read your thoughts. Carlisle and Esme saw it as a duty to help me be happy."

"I make you happy?" I asked him knowing the answer as soon as I looked into the depths of his golden eyes.

"Let me show you how happy you make me." And before I knew it, I was in his arms headed towards his bedroom where I soon discovered the largest bed I had ever seen.

* * *

**Thanks to my beta for all her work and suggestions. She's my friend from down under. :)**


End file.
